


How did your debts get paid ( why you so afraid)

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tree scene from Emma's PoV. If it was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did your debts get paid ( why you so afraid)

The sword felt heavy in her hand.

Like the blade was made of lead.

Who knows, it could've been. 

It's not like she's an expert.

She's been carried along in the momentum of the moment, flying high on the crest of the wave.

She's the Saviour.

She broke the curse, saved the … town? Kingdom? (Isn't she technically a princess?)

Now she's here.

In front of a crowd of fairytale characters, face to face with the Evil Queen.

Face to face with Regina.

( Mostly face to face. She's reasonably certain no one notices when her eyes slip, just a little.)

And there's a sword in her hand.

And a crowd at her back.

 

The sword is heavy in her palm.

Like it's made of lead. 

Like her bones are stone and her muscles molasses as she raises the blade to strike.


End file.
